Unexpected
by Black Neko Gem
Summary: A short epilog to The Magician's Mistress. One shot. Bradcorh's mistress somehow gets her hands on the card that no one expected that she would recieve. No yaoi. Read n review!


UNEXPECTED also known as WINDS OF DESTINY  
  
based on a true story - 2.4.04 Summary: A short epilog to TMM. One shot. Bradcorh's mistress somehow gets her hands on the card that no one expected that she would recieve. No yaoi or yuri.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh, why would I have this here? And if I owned Yugioh, Sakkira and Nakte (my OCs) would be on it, and the Millennium Brace would incarnate Yugi's DM. But I don't. So I can't. u_u (TMB spoiler... woop -_-')  
  
-----------  
  
For about three weeks, he'd simply been alone, in the dark and the silence. A small part of his spirit resided within his original card, and with it, he could just barely sense his young friend, Bradcorh. They could not speak to one another through this fragile link, but their emotions were relayed to each other. Right now, Bradcorh's heart was light, and he was rejoicing. Perhaps he had finally fallen into the hands of his mistress. But shouldn't the small piece of his soul that was imprisoned within Bradcorh's card return to him? Something was in store, he thought silently to himself. The winds of Destiny had something else in mind for them.  
  
----------  
  
The smaller boy, maybe Yugi's size, stopped her in the hallway on her way to lunch. He told her that he'd gotten it, and when she asked what, he pulled out a card, in spite of the danger of cameras nearly two yards away. She was overjoyed, and quickly stuffed it into the pocket of her trenchcoat, thanking the boy profusely. Yugi watched with a mixture of amusement and wonder on his face. It appeared that the boy had traded away a Shadow Ghoul to get her a Dark Magician. Not a Dark Magician, Yugi mentally corrected himself, the Dark Magician. The young Magician known as Bradcorh.  
  
At lunch, she pulled it out, admiring the unusual way that the holographic shine covered the entire card. Strangely, it only seemed to do it for her alone. She added it to her deck and replaced it in her pocket.  
  
For nearly two weeks, they dueled side by side, and they won her first fair duel. Even though she didn't use him. She was unfathomably pleased with him, and kept him in the front of her deck for all to see. He was her pride and joy.  
  
Bradcorh was amazed. He'd found utopia, in the hands of a mere girl. She loved him with all her heart, and they fought together, always striving to protect each other. (A/N: Corniness abounds! Corny, corny, CORNY! But, what do you expect, it's late as I write this.) He was perfectly happy, except for one small thing: there was another Dark Magician, one who had given up his place in Destiny's line for him. Called Nico, this elderly Dark Magician was a dear friend of Bradcorh, and he missed him terribly. He hoped that someday, he'd see him again. It wasn't likely, but after falling into the hands and deck of this particular duelist, he didn't rule anything out.  
  
---------  
  
Today, Larry thought he'd get something out of that card that that weird girl was lusting after. He quickly set it in his wallet, and went out the front door to wait on the bus.  
  
He had to wait all day, but finally he met up with her. "Hey," he said. She perked up. "Are you still after that Dark Magician?"  
  
"I don't know, I've already got one, so I'll be a hard customer now," she replied hesitantly. She was almost afraid to insult her beloved Dark Magician by getting a copy. She didn't want it to feel as if it were expendable, like the two Maha Vailo in her deck.  
  
She allowed him to go through her deck; after trying to get a Lord of Dragons and a Red Eyes out of her, he finally came to the back, where she kept her Fusion monsters.  
  
Punished Eagle, Thousand Dragon, Flame Swordsman-- all cards he had. But then he came to the very last card. Musician King. He held it up. "How 'bout this?" he asked casually.  
  
"Sounds like a deal," she answered. Larry had the greatest of luck- the card that had caught his eye was the only one that she couldn't use without a certain Effect monster. (A/N: For all you curious duelists, that card is my Magical Scientist. Bwahaha! ^_^) The Musician King was handed over, and Larry dug out the Dark Magician. The trade was done.  
  
--------  
  
Nico rested peacefully in the darkness, when suddenly his senses alerted him that something unusual was happening. He heard voices.  
  
"I don't know, I've already got one, so I'll be a hard customer now," said one. A female voice, deep but not unpleasant to hear. A few moments later, the sense of another Magician erupted into being. He concentrated on the presence, reached out to it. His heart skipped a beat when he realized who it was.  
  
/Bradcorh!/  
  
The silence was deafening. (A/N: Isn't that an oxymoron?) Slowly, the other was aware of him. /N... Nico?/ It was a sleepy thought, but incredulous all the same. /I thought you couldn't speak to me!/  
  
/I can if we're in the same deck,/ he said, suddenly realizing what had come to pass. /Bradcorh, I believe that your new mistress has got hold of both our cards!/  
  
/No. Way./  
  
/How else could I speak to you?/  
  
/I.... don't know..../  
  
It was true. The girl had somehow changed Ishizu's predicted future, and had not only gotten Nico's original card, but had somehow gotten Bradcorh's as well! Neither of them had expected anything so grand. Both of them, however, were eternally grateful that some wind of Destiny had chosen a different path for them than what was originally planned. The story had a perfect ending after all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What can I say? I'm a sucker for one shots. Yes this is a short little epilog to "The Magician's Mistress". This whole storyline with TMM and this is based on a true story about me. Shoot! I said I wouldn't tell you who it was! Crap. Oh well. Anyway, everything about Josh, and Tony, and Larry, and the two Dark Magicians-- that is all true stuff, folks. This really happened to me. All but the thing about Yugi and Yami, and the dream, and the turpentine-tasting stuff that Bradcorh drank. That stuff I made up to be dramatic. So there you have it. This is probably all I'm going to write on this storyline, but I rather like Nico and Bradcorh, so perhaps I'll do another little one shot about him. Ja ne! Review! ^_^ NOTE: As of last Sunday, (2.7.04) I have since traded that particular DM for one that looks JUST LIKE Nico! Isn't that amazing? Perhaps he "hopscotched" into that card instead. Ergh, this makes that whole story up there confusing. Grrr.... Bad mouth...)  
  
~Black Neko Gem 


End file.
